1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting mechanism for a toilet seat and a toilet bowl, and more particularly to a vertical assembling and disassembling mechanism for a toilet seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional toilet seat comprises a toilet seat cover and a toilet seat ring which are connected through a turning axle. The end of the turning axle is provided with a lock switch. The support of the toilet base is provided with a pin to connect with the lock switch. The pin can be disengaged from the lock switch by pressing a button manually, so that the pin and lock switch are in a separate state, namely, the toilet seat cover is disengaged from the support for cleaning the toilet seat and the toilet seat cover. The assembling and disassembling mechanism between the toilet seat and the toilet base has some problems. It is not convenient and quickly to disassemble the toilet seat cover by pressing the button manually to control the lock. The turning axle to connect the toilet seat cover and the toilet seat ring is composed of a damper and a connecting axle. The turning axle and the damper directly support the toilet seat cover for the toilet seat cover to pivot thereon. The toilet seat cover is mainly supported by the damper. Thus, the turning axle composed of the damper and the connecting axle is bad, and its support strength is weak. The turning axis of the toilet seat cover may be curved, so the toilet seat cover cannot be turned smoothly. Some toilet seat covers are not provided with the damper to control the turning speed of the toilet seat cover. They are controlled by a speed control of a motor. The arrangement of the damper will influence the design of the toilet seat cover. If the damper is not provided, the toilet seat cover cannot be supported so its suitability is limited. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.